1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved design of word and data processing device for the Chinese-style one-syllable languages. This invention will facilitate an automated means for word and data processing involving the use of phonetically Latinized languages such as Chinese.
2. Description of Related Arts
Two types of word input methods for the Chinese-style languages have been used. The first method is to select individually each word from a memory reservoir of the Chinese-style vocabulary and to plant it at the intended location in the sequence of a sentence. The second method is to write phonetically each Chinese-style word in Latin or English alphabets. A word-input method also uses the combination of these two methods.
The efficiencies of these devices are minimal. The first method is essentially the age-old manual word-input machine. The second method cannot be used effectively because of the massive numbers of words in the Chinese-style languages that sounds phonetically too close to be distinguishable from one another.